1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing, and particularly to a fixture for positioning a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, a workpiece, such as a magnet, must be securely positioned on a worktable or other surface. However, if a magnet is to be positioned in an environment including ferromagnetic material in its structure, problems can occur due to attraction between the magnet and the surroundings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.